mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cuddlemuffins (Characters)
The Cuddlemuffins are three adorable farm animals at Charles Darwin Middle School, who use their cuteness to scam others into giving them their belongings. The ground consists of a sheep, a goat, and a pony, voiced by Nika Futterman, Rick Gomez, and Grey DeLisle, respectively. The appeared in the eponymous episode, "Cuddlemuffins". Biography In "Cuddlemuffins", the lamb Cuddlemuffin asked Adam to give him a belly rub. Flustered by his adorability, Adam began to give him one. Just then, Jake swung in and stopped him, sending that lamb away. Jake never explained his reasoning and just told Adam to stay away from The Cuddlemuffins. Adam would be stopped once more, when confronted by the goat, but by the time the pony came around, Adam fell into it's trap, giving it a big hug. It wasn't until it was too late that Adam learned about how the pony stole his wallet during that hug and used his only remaining dollar bill to buy itself some oats. Even though he now knew full well that The Cuddlemuffins were evil, and after his friends gave him numerous warnings not to comply with their requests, Adam still complied with giving them the things they asked for. This went on and on, until Adam had given up all of his personal belongings and even his clothing. Before he knew it, Adam was stripped down to his undies and finally realized he needed to stop. Unfortunately, even Principal Pixiefrog was of no use. Jake, Slips, and Windsor gave Adam a secret convention in the boys bathroom, where they'd discuss his compliance to The Cuddlemuffins and helped him get off of it. Adam realized that his reasons for falling victim to The Cuddlemuffins was because their cuteness was overwhelming him. As a matter of fact, he was shaving his hair off, while saying this, since The Cuddlemuffins asked him for it. Just then, it turned out The Cuddlemuffins were listening to the whole conversation in one of the stalls. Windsor blamed Slips for this, due to him asking Slips to do a stall check beforehand. Slips justified this by saying that he never specified that he needed to tell him what he found. Adam got the idea on how to stop them. He took The Cuddlemuffins into the stall with him and locked the door. He then used the razor in his hand to shave The Cuddlemuffins furless. Afterwards, The Cuddlemuffins looked like hideous, pink, wrinkly blobs of flesh, who could no longer convince anybody to help them, since they were so not cute. Unfortunately, while shaving The Cuddlemuffins, Adam got a bit carried away and shaved the fur off of Jake and Windsor and the hair and sheddable skin off of Slips. His razor also destroyed their clothes, making them all some pretty hideous looking beings. Appearance The lamb is a cute, small, white, little lamb with white wool and pink ears. He has a red vest, a white shirt, a blue tie, and gray pants with white sleeve collars. The goat is a brownish tan goat with light yellow hair on his head, chin, and tail. He has a light blue, fuzzy sweater and dark blue shorts. The pony is a white pony with a tan undertone. She has brown hair and a white dress, with a plaid pink skirt. All three of them have giant, adorable bug eyes. Currently, they've been shaved, turning them into ugly pink, ball of skin. Personality The Cuddlemuffins are greedy, selfish thieves, who use their exterior cuteness and fake nice personalities, to trick people onto giving them money and/or free things. They use their adorability as weapons, which works like a charm almost every time. They are notorious for their untrustworthy behavior, but this doesn't make them null and void, as people who are fully aware of their being criminals (like Adam), will still be completely swindeled by their big, glimmering, puppy dog eyes. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Animals Category:Livestock Category:Students Category:One Time Characters Category:Sheep Category:Goats Category:Equids